


All I Need is You!

by NightwingAngel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, America is dense, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Japan wont appear until mid-story, M/M, RusAme, Russia is not the bad guy!, Slow Build, Violence, lots of rusame, mostly rusame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingAngel/pseuds/NightwingAngel
Summary: Fourteen year old Alfred F. Jones is forced to leave the States and move to Moscow, Russia with his father. He has to start a new life, new school, and adjust to the freezing winters of Russia. Ivan G. Braginsky is the son of an important Russian Official. He is popular with his classmates and teachers. However, he has a dark secret. (Summary might change)





	1. Goodbye USA!

**Author's Note:**

> (I've been debating on having this as two separate stories, but thought against it)  
> Setting : Moscow, Russia  
> I did minor research on Russia in how the school system and everything else involving the country work. Most of the sources are from Wikipedia and random websites found on the internet. There will be a lot of inaccurate information in the story. I apologize if it offends anyone. There will be a small amount of Russian words, because for one my knowledge of the language is non existent, but I will use the usual "da" and "Nyet". 
> 
> WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE HOMOPHOBIA! WORDS LIKE FAGGOT WILL POSSIBLY BE USED! IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE ABOUT THIS PLEASE DO NOT READ!
> 
> AND NO RUSSIA ISN'T THE BAD GUY, BUT THERE WILL BE A BAD GUY IN THE STORY (not counting the bullies).
> 
> There will be one sex scene between minors (teenagers)
> 
> My English grammar is not the best . I apologize for any grammar or misspelled words.

It felt like a sword went through Alfred's heart, into his rib cage, and out the back as he stared at the now empty room. Not a single item that made this room Alfred was left. The room had been stripped naked, the closet empty of all things, and posters of his favorite heroes torn from the walls and placed in a box. Alfred bit his lower trembling lip as tears stung his eyes daring to fall. He folded his fingers into fists, fighting this ugly emotion daring to sneak from his eyes. He just couldn't let this weakness take him whole. He swallowed a heavy invisible lump in his throat and failed to keep the tears.

A body came crashing to him, arms wrapping around his waist, and lifting his feet from the ground.

"MISSING YOU ALREADY!" Gilbert, his best friend since elementary school shouted in his ear.

"Don't damage my cousin's ears, Gil," Matthew-his cousin who could pass for his twin  ( _they were almost born the same day, almost)_  took light footsteps into the room. He appeared in front of Alfred, studied his cousin's face carefully before wiping a tear escaping his cousin's eyes. "Did someone die or something?" Matthew lightly teased.

More tears engulfed Alfred's eyes, forget that Gilbert just yelled in his ears and probably damaged his ear drums. This might be the last he'd hear his best friend's voice. Gilbert loosened his hold on Alfred. Alfred automatically threw himself at his cousin.

Matthew nearly tumbled to the floor at the sudden impact, but caught himself in time. He slid his arms around his cousin and held him really close.

"Mat, why cant aunt Mia take me instead?" Alfred cried, a hiccup escaping his voice.

Matthew patted Alfred on the back in hopes to ease his cousin. "You know she can't do that to Uncle Henry."

Alfred burst into even more tears and buried his face on Matthew's shoulder. "I don't wanna go. I heard they hate Americans, and I'm an American."

"Don't judge a country by what the unawesome internet says," Gilbert scolded lightly. 

"Says the person who thinks the Earth is flat." Alfred threw back 

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Its true! How else can the plane get to Russia, huh?"

Matthew rolled his eyes. "And this is why you're failing Science." He mumbled.

Gilbert fell quiet. The silence did not last. He fell on his knees and hugged Alfred's legs. "No! Who is going to do my science homework for me now?!"

Matthew rolled his eyes, still holding onto a crying Alfred. "You are."

There was another knock on the door. Matthew glanced at the door while Gilbert looked over his shoulder.

A man in his late thirties ( _though he looked no older than thirty_ ) stood by the door dressed in casual pants, a plain shirt, and flops for shoes.  It was going to be a long flight and the thirty year old man had no desire to wear a suit for that flight. This man stood at 5 feet 7 inches, his hair was blonde and taking over the top of his head with a buzz-cut. 

"Hi, Uncle Henry," Matthew greeted, his voice nearly breaking as he stared at the older man. Even though there was internet for communication Matthew was going to miss his quirky, yet kind uncle. The William family ( _Annabelle's family_ ) admired the older man for raising Alfred on his own and still staying devoted to his diseased wife, though they also wished he'd find someone new.

"Morning, Mat, Gil" Henry greeted. He then turned his attention to the crying teenager on Matthew's shoulder. "Time to go, Son."

"No! I rather die!"

Henry sighed. He came into the room and pilled Alfred away from Matthew. Alfred didn't fight his father, he could, they all knew the teenager was stronger than he looked, but he didn't. 

"Can we go to airport with you, Uncle?" Matthew asked. He wasn't ready to say bye to his cousin and uncle. It was just too sudden, too soon.

"I don't have a way to bring you two back," Henry stated.

Gilbert jumped from the floor and fist bumped his own chest. "The awesome me will find away."

Henry chuckled. "Alright."

* * *

 The car drive from the ex-house of the Jones to the airport took nearly two hours. Alfred stayed huddled in the back seat with Gilbert and Matthew, sniffing,  but no longer crying. This time it was Gilbert crying and saying how much he was going to miss his best friend, and how the awesome trio would be broken.  Mathias, there other best friend ended up babysitting so he couldn't bid his farewell. 

"Dad! Can't you just get your old job back?" Alfred asked, his voice nearly cracked. 

"Son, they already paid for our flight tickets," Henry explained. He sneaked a peak at his son through the rear view mirror.

"But, dad, I heard they hate Americans," Alfred whined.

"You're judging a country before getting a glimpse of its people," Henry shook his head disapprovingly. "I thought I taught you better."

A light stab poked at Alfred's heart. He never liked upsetting his father, and anytime he disapproved of Alfred's actions it hurt. He loved his dad too much to disappoint him and rarely did he ever disappoint his father.

"You know, I heard the girls there are hot," Gilbert said through tears. Matthew smacked Gilbert's arm then went back to rubbing Alfred's arm. 

John F. Kennedy International Airport was mere inches way from the rented Nissan Henry was driving. Henry parked the rented vehicle in the return rented car section at the airport. Matthew and Gilbert instantly hopped out of the car and rushed to the trunk to gather both Henry's and Albert's bags, placed them in a cart, and refused to let Henry take any of the bags. They wanted to do at least one nice thing before they bid their final farewell. Alfred, on the other hand, sat frozen in the passenger seat, his eyes blank. It really was happening. In less than three hours he'd be leaving the United States of America. Alfred blinked and he blinked as the information slowly registered in his head. He was leaving...he buried his face in his hands. Great! All he was good at was crying.

"Hey, Al, come on," Matthew ran into the back passenger seat and reached to pull Alfred out of the car. It was surprisingly easy, because Alfred was just too lost in his thoughts to realize he'd been moved out of the car.

"Do you need some water?" Gilbert questioned. Alfred was looking a bit pale.

"Go get him some water," Matthew answered.

Gilbert nodded and ran into the airport, at the same time Henry went to the rental car desk inside the airport.

"You know I heard Moscow is very beautiful," Matthew said in comfort.

Alfred didn't say anything. 

"Especially in winter," Matthew continued, oh but then again his cousin wasn't fond of the cold. "You can drink lots of hot coco during the winter."

Alfred looked at Matthew through his lashes. He hugged Matthew once more, squeezing him with all his strength then dropping his hold. 

Gilbert had returned with a bottle of water in hand. He gave the bottle to Alfred, but instead of taking the water Alfred gave Gilbert a hug too. 

"Oh, come on, I cried enough I don't need to cry anymore," Gilbert patted Alfred's back.

"Leave your Facebook messengers on okay?" Alfred mumbled as he loosened his hold on Gilbert, took the bottle of water, and thanked him. He opened the bottle and gulped as much of the water down his throat. "I will contact you guys once we land."

"We will, promise," Matthew smiled at Alfred. He took a deep breath of his own, now his emotions were stinging his eyes. "Well cos, I guess this really is goodbye."

Alfred nodded slowly. He took the cart where his and his father's belongings were placed, waved at Matthew and Gilbert, and entered the airport.

Gilbert moved his arm around Matthew and stared at the door where Alfred disappeared.  "This is harder than Science."

"Yeah...I guess it is," Matthew mumbled. There was a long silence, so silent, Matthew could both feel and hear the wind as it brushed his shoulders. It wasn't goodbye just the beginning.   He peeked at Gilbert who too was engulfed in his emotions. "Lets go home. Mom has pancakes waiting."

"OH YEAH!" 

It was just what they needed after the roller-coaster of emotions. 

-to be continued

 


	2. Welcome to Moscow!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred first few days in Moscow!

 

"Dobroye utro ( _Доброе утро_ )." Henry looked from the English-to-Russian dictionary to his son Alfred. 

Alfred had stayed silent throughout the flight from New York to Moscow, once or twice responding to the flight attendant whenever she passed to give them snacks. Alfred only drank water from a bottle he bought inside the Airport ( _he couldn't take the water bottle Gilbert gave him passed security_ ). He didn't touch the airlines attempt on Russian cuisine. Henry thought it was delicious and offered his son a bite or two, and  was still given the silent treatment. Rarely did Henry fight with his son Alfred, and even when Alfred was out of control ( ~~ _he loved his son that much_~~ ). This was the first time Alfred ever gave him the silent treatment. He didn't know his son was capable of the silent treatment. Henry nudged his son on his waist just to get a response. "Come on! Say it with me.  _Доброе утро!"_

Alfred rolled his eyes, grabbed what this airline called a pillow and changed his focus to the window.  The only view he got from looking out that window was blue sky and the round shape of the Earth ( _or maybe it was an illusion of the ey_ e) either way he will take picture of this roundness to prove to Gilbert that the Earth was not in fact flat. He dug in his mini-plastic bag for the phone to snap a picture when he suddenly felt the plane lose altitude, the lights that were dimmed turned on, and the seat belt light made a ding as it turned on. First the Pilot Captain spoke in Russian, followed by Chinese, and then in English. He had a heavy Russian accent as he spoke.

"Ladies an gentlemen we will be landing in Moscow shortly." 

A flight attendant took hold of a phone-like-object hanging on the plane's wall and spoke first in Russian, followed by Chinese, and then in English with her Russian accent. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your seat belts on and do not get off your seats, and please turn off all electronics. Thank you."

Other flight attendants walked up and down the aisle of the plane instructing people to either open the window blinds, fasten their seat belts, lift the tray, and to turn off their electronics. 

Henry was starting to feel giddy and excitement. The opposite was said for Alfred.   

For twenty minutes the plane stayed in its current altitude, the pilot and co-pilot waiting for permission from the airport to land, then slowly or it felt slow it lost more altitude. Green Land and skyscrapers that nearly touched the sky came into view.  Alfred adjusted himself in his seat to have a clear view of the city.  He bit his lower lip as more and more of Moscow revealed itself.   

"This is Moscow?" Alfred asked, finally breaking the silences between him and his dad.

Henry turned to look out the window. "Yes. Isn't she beautiful?" 

Alfred lowered his eyes in guilt. "She is gorgeous." He admitted. He would have enjoyed Moscow if it was just a vacation, but this city was going to be the place of his new home. 

Henry squeezed Alfred's hand, he was just too giddy and excited like a child.

Alfred smiled at his dad, at least his father was having the time of his life.

* * *

 Alfred took hold of the cart with his and his father's belongings and followed his father outside the luggage claim. They had to pass multiple securities before gathering their things, which became a bit nerve wrecking, especially when the security guard saw their passport. The thought of Russians not liking Americans came into Alfred's mind when the Russian Security Guard gave them that - _I don't like you look_ \- but then the security guard said with a serious face ' _Hope you enjoy your stay in Russia._ ' Yeah, Alfred would try. 

"Don't let their seriousness bother you," Henry comforted. "Its culture I heard."

"What kind of culture says you're not allowed to smile," Alfred asked.

Outside the terminal there was a man dressed in a nice suit holding a sign saying ' _Henry David Jones_ '. He didn't look Russian, but what did Alfred know about how Russians look. 

"Hello," Henry greeted at the man holding his name sign.

"Henry David Jones?" The man asked in an American English accent.

"Yup, that is me," Henry answered.

"Hello," The man offered his hand for Henry to shake and Henry did. "I am James Woods. I was instructed to pick you up from the airport."

"Oh they didn't have to do that for me," Henry chuckled. 

"We don't want one of our employees getting lost in their first day in Moscow," Jame's reverted his eyes to Alfred, he offered his hand, and Alfred hesitantly took it. "And you are?"

"Uh...Uh..." Crap, Alfred lost his voice.

Henry patted Alfred on the shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. "He is my son Alfred Foster Jones." 

"Ah, I did hear you were bringing someone else. He looks nothing like you," James noted. He offered to take the rolling cart from Alfred, but Alfred refused the offer. James waved for them to follow him outside the airport. Alfred was expecting cold air to blast into his face as he stepped outside, to his surprise it was warm. 

"If he did the ladies would not want him," Henry joked. "He has my eyes and ears though." 

"I see," James took out his car keys from inside his suit, he pressed a button to a black Chevrolet, and the trunk popped opened. He helped Alfred place the bags and boxes inside the trunk. Henry tried to help, but whenever he tried to get either a bag or a box the other two would grab it.   

* * *

 James was sitting in the driver side of the Chevrolet,  Henry was in the front passenger seat, and Alfred sat in the back. Henry and James were talking about casual things like: How many kids do you have, James? James, are you married? James had a Russian wife and when Henry asked if the wife was gorgeous, like the rumors of Russian beauties, at this James face became red. She was indeed gorgeous. Alfred only listened slightly to his father and James before reverting his gaze to the scenery of Moscow. Moscow was very green to Alfred's surprise, though he shouldn't be surprised at all. Russia was known to have lots of natural resources.

Here and there skyscrapers ( _or towers_ ) were mostly apartment complex, but still these apartments had that appeal that the States lacked, not that the States were ugly. Alfred would argue if anyone dared say his home country was a land of dirt. His birth city was very beautiful in his defense. He turned his head away from the scenery and closed his eyes, the jet lag was starting to kick in. 

* * *

 "Al! Alfred!"

Alfred shifted in the back seat, trying to fight whoever it was trying to wake him from his deep slumber. 

"Alfred!"

Alfred groaned and opened one eye stubbornly to glare at the person who woke him from his slumber. It was Henry, he had been trying wake his son for quite some time.

"We are home," Henry said gleefully. 

Alfred rubbed his eyes and looked over his father's shoulder at their new home. Their new home was clustered with other houses similar in fashion. The building itself was a bright yellow with a white painted porch. It was like their new home was welcoming the summer. Alfred removed his seat belt and slid out of the car. He spun a few times taking in his surroundings. The street was lively with people, a few were walking their dogs. No one cared about their new neighbors.

Henry was hopping around the car and taking the bags from the trunk with James help and following James to his new home. 

Alfred was about to help his Father and James with the bags when someone waved at him. Alfred narrowed his eyes, maybe it wasn't him they were waving at, but no the strange came running toward him. He looked to be around Alfred's age. He had brown shoulder length hair and was shorter than Alfred by a few inches. 

"Hi," He said in English with an accent Alfred wasn't familiar with. "I was wondering why there was a moving truck here a few days ago, but now I know."

"Uh...hello," Alfred greeted back. 

"Oh. I'm Toris Laurinaitis," He offered his hand.

"I'm Alfred," Alfred said as he took Toris's hand in a firm handshake. "I know I shouldn't be asking this, but where you from?"

"I'm from Lithuania," Toris answered. "Are you okay?" Toris noticed the sadness in Alfred's eyes.

"I just had to bid farewell to my home," Alfred answered.

"Oh. I understand that feeling. Do you need help?" Toris offered.

Alfred peeked at the trunk, there were still bags needed to be removed from the trunk. "Sure, I guess."

* * *

 "I know the media makes Russia look like a terrible place, but its not as bad its looks," Toris explained as he continued to help Alfred with the boxes and bags. "Even I was afraid when my parents told me we were moving to Russia. I cried too."

Alfred's new room was small, yet had a large window that welcomed the brightness of the sun. Alfred was setting his bed in the room while Toris helped with the unpacking. Just minutes ago Alfred thought he was going to be alone, never did he imagine making a friend on the first day, he was glad to meet someone like Toris.

"How long have you been here?" Alfred asked, curiously. He pulled the bed sheets from another box and tossed them onto the bed.

Toris didn't question the Captain America covers, even though he thought they were kind of childish. "About eight years. My parents came here when I was seven."

"That young, huh?" 

"Yeah. I was a bit scared, but I adjusted to the city and made a lot of friends. If you like I can show you around. I know a lot of good tourist sites too."

Alfred sat on the edge of his bed. It was sturdy. "Not sure I want to."

"I think you should. It will make you comfortable with the place and you can meet some of the locals. They are nice. "

"But...I am...American," Alfred mumbled. He was scared about how bad they would treat him, because of his American background.

"Most Russians, well those who travel a lot do not hate Americans, just those who are influenced by the media. You know just be respectful and learn the language."

Alfred puffed out a breath of air that brushed his bangs. "Is it difficult, the language I mean?"

"Depends. I think. Some people find it difficult and there are those who don't. I learned it pretty quickly."

Alfred nodded and a silence fell upon the room.

After an hour or two Toris had to bid his farewell. He promised to return if Alfred needed anything, and hopefully give him a tour of Moscow. As Alfred had dinner with his Father and James he was encouraged by both his father and James to explore the city before the new school year. 

* * *

 Three days passed in Moscow. The house lacked most of the move-in-boxes, becoming more alive with furniture and picture frames (displayed on the wall)  of Alfred, Henry, and his mother Annabelle, and members of their family. Henry had bought a few things from random local stores to make the house more lively. Alfred mostly stayed in his room. He contacted both his cousin and Gilbert to inform them of his safe arrival to Moscow. There was no responses because of the time difference between Moscow  and Manhattan. Alfred fell on his bed, with his back against the mattress. The first three days were kind of boring and that was because Alfred refused to leave the comfort of this strange house his father now called home.

"Hey," Toris came into the room _(His father gave Toris the freedom to come and go as he pleased. He wanted Toris to spend time with Alfred so Alfred would leave the comforts of the house_ ).  "So um...I will be going shopping, want to come?"

Alfred thought and thought. He sat up on the bed. "Yeah, sounds like fun."

"Okay. I can wait until you get dressed." Toris smiled widely. He left the room.

Alfred stared at his laptop. He was still waiting for a response from Matthew or Gilbert, but there was none. Alfred slid out of his bed, exchanged his pajamas for a pair of dark blue jeans and a dress shirt. He took hold of a thin sweater and left the room. Henry and Toris were in the living room watching an English channel his Father found by chance.

"Son," Henry stood up from his couch and pulled out his wallet. "Here." He gave Alfred some money. "Buy whatever you need."

Alfred stared at the money in his hand then at his dad. He gave his father a quick hug then followed Toris out of the house.

"Your dad is really nice," Toris said as he led Alfred toward the nearest metro. 

"Yeah," Alfred agreed.

"And quirky." 

"Mm," Alfred responded. Yes, his father was very quirky just like him, but Alfred lost that quirkiness when he had to say goodbye to America.

He froze in his steps when they entered the Metro and swore his jaw dropped at the beauty of the metro before him. Alfred rubbed his eyes at the view. Was his eyes playing games with him? Toris stopped in his steps when he realized Alfred wasn't beside him. He glanced over his shoulder and almost laughed at the stunned expression on Alfred's face. "I know beautiful right. I too was shocked by how beautiful the metro is."

"Its like...I just entered a church or something," Alfred commented as he let the surprise fade away. "Or palace."

"I still get that feeling myself." Toris said as he continued to lead the way to the subway. "Come on."

* * *

 -To be Continued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Introduction:
> 
> /Toris Laurinaitis [Lithuania]/  
> Age: 15  
> DOB: February 16  
> POB: Vilnius, Lithuania  
> Occupation: Student  
> Likes: Martial arts and Literature  
> Dislikes: NA  
> Family: NA  
> Background: He moved to Moscow, Russia at the age of seven. He feared the Country at first, but later learned to like the beauty it offered. He is also very friendly and kind.
> 
> /James Wood/  
> Age: 42  
> DOB: June 10th  
> POB: Huston, Texas, USA  
> Occupation: Employeed at US Embassy  
> Likes: Country Music, Line dancing  
> Dislikes: Guns  
> Background: He has a beautiful Russian wife and three kids. He is very happy with his life.


	3. Ivan Braginsky!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred Meets Ivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I don’t know any Russian, so whenever it’s just Ivan with his family or with another Russian (without another foreigner) imagine he is speaking in 'Russian' , but the dialect will mostly be in English  
> *bolted letters will also mean that Ivan or someone else is speaking Russian...  
> Now then lets continue the story

                                                                     

" **She likes the color blue?"**

Sounds of fingers tapping on a keyboard could be heard inside a black Bentley Mulsanne. Fifteen year old Ivan Grigoryovich Braginsky was ignoring his mother Alla Evgenyevna Braginskaya, who was busy talking on the phone with her younger sister ( _his aunt_ ). Despite his mother's busy schedule, she had managed to make time to go shopping at the Aviapark Shopping Mall, to buy gifts for her niece ( _his cousin)_  Natalya whose birthday celebration was happening tonight. It was a last reminder when Alla received a text from her sister of the girl's birthday. Alla could have had someone buy her niece a gift, but she wasn't the kind of person to have others do her shopping. Ivan chose to tag along with his mother when he realized he didn't have a gift for Natalya, and not buying her a gift would result in days of suffering.

Ivan's fingers continued to tap on the keyboard as he tempered with codes of the highly infected computer.  

**"Don't worry. I will make sure he comes."**

Ivan fingers paused on the keyboard. Ah! Yes, he had to show up at Natalya's birthday party. If he didn't she would be miserable and fall into a long depression. Why Natalia had a attachment to Ivan he had yet to know, his older sister Katyusha ( _ ~~who did not tag along~~_ ) thought it was because Natalya had a crush on him. Ivan's fingers once again moved across the keyboard, his eyes focused on targeting the virus. Ivan didn't understand Natalya's inclination. What was there to like about him?

**"No. I apologize, сестра, but he will not be showing up."**

By  _He_ , Ivan's fingers twitched just by the mention of  _him:_ his father. Grigory.

**"I know he would have been the life of the party."**

Ivan glared at his computer screen. He could hear the lie in his mother tongue as she spoke fondly of that man. Surprise, surprise the man did not bother setting time to spend time with his niece on her birthday. From what Ivan heard, there would be vodka, and oh his father loved that vodka.

 **"Mrs. Braginskaya, we have arrived,"** Their driver/ security guard/ had parked the car in an underground lot.

"  **Спас ибо." **

* * *

   _> Aviapark Shopping Center<_

"Wow, Wow," Alfred stood at the center of the mall, his head tilted back as he stared at the large aquarium in the center of the grand building. His eyes reverted from the Aquarium to the countless escalators in site leading to multiple floors. "Wow." The lights of the escalators moved in sync with the lights coming from the aquarium.  Many people walked passed Alfred, though there was at least one or two people like Alfred gawking at the aquarium/interior of the mall. Toris stood by the other teen and calmly waited for his new friend to take in the scenery of the mall.

"How do they feed the fish?" Maybe it was illusion of the eye, but the fish tank made Alfred think of a pillar supporting the building, he couldn't help but wonder where the fish got their food. 

"I don't know," Toris answered. Never did he question how the fish got their food, but he was positive there was some secret passage in that tank that permitted the fish to receive food. "Shell, we go look around?"

"Oh. yeah, sorry, just thought the aquarium was awesome." Alfred laughed sheepishly. 

* * *

  **"Should I buy your cousin a dress or a purse?"** Alla asked. She stopped in front of a shop that had a display of expensive dresses and purses in view of potential buyers. 

Ivan, who had followed his mother only a foot away paused to glance at the dresses and purses on display. The dresses were beautiful, but none of them screamed 'Natalya'. The purses on display were very similar to the Gucci bags he saw not too far. However, Ivan rarely saw his cousin with a Gucci like bag. If he remembered his cousin disliked expensive products and favored outfits and products that were both comfortable and casual formal. 

" **Мать** ," Ivan waved for his mother to follow him to the shop's neighbor where the products were casual yet had the formal appeal in the eye.

* * *

  _ >Three hours later<_

Alfred and Toris were on the 4th floor near the food court. The smell of food made Alfred's stomach growl and mouth water. All that shopping ( _though Alfred hadn't bought anything_ ) did leave him hungry and thirsty.  And was that a McDonald? Alfred's eyes sparkled at the familiar American food chain. One of his greatest fears was never having or seeing McDonald again.

"I need to go to the restroom," Toris interrupted Alfred's chain of thought. 

"Oh. Um ...I'll wait here for you," Alfred said. 

"Mind if I leave my bags."

"No. No, Its fine."

"Thank you," Toris placed the bags next to Alfred's feet before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Alfred took hold of the bags and skimmed his surroundings for a nearby seat, although there was a few in the food court. He just didn't want Toris to think he abandoned him. And it happened, a middle-aged man in a police uniform approached Alfred and started talking in angry Russian.

"Sorry, dude, I don't speak Russian," Alfred said, apologetically. 

"Id, Now." The Russian officer said in broken English.

A sweat dropped from Alfred's temple.  _What_? The Russian officer narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for Alfred to show proof of identification/ papers. Alfred dropped Toris's bags and started digging in his pockets for his passport. His Alien Registration card was somewhere in the Russian system, yet to be delivered to Alfred's new home. The officer was getting impatient.

"No Id?" The officer demanded.

"Hold on," Alfred said and continued searching his pockets for his passport. Come to think of it -Alfred tried recollecting where he left his passport- The last he had seen his passport was in his bedroom, tossed on the dresser near his bed. 

* * *

 " **Мать,"** Ivan began, interrupting his Mother who at the moment was looking at a pair of black stiletto heels with a chain like design dangling from the strap and greeting the heel.  **"I'll be getting something to drink, would you like anything?"**

" **Black coffee, my love,"**  Alla answered. She returned her focus to the black stilettos. She waved for the saleswoman, and the saleswoman automatically approached the older lady. Ivan left the shop just as his mother requested a size of the stilettos ( _and no they weren't for her niece_ ). Ivan leaving the shoe store caught their security guard's attention ( _he kept a good, yet watchful distance from the family_ ). He stared questioningly at Ivan, but Ivan waved him off, and stepped on the nearest escalator. He sighed once he was gone from his mother. He loved her, but once she stepped into the mall, leaving the mall was another story. Ivan had already bought his niece her gift, but his mother had yet to buy her anything. She probably forgot why she was in the mall in the first place.

When the escalator reached the 4th floor Ivan heard a commotion near the food court. He turned his head to the direction of the yelling, it was easy to spot when there was a small crowd of people circling around the commotion.

* * *

 "No Passport. You come with me," The Officer said.

"Wait, please," Alfred was on the verge of tears. He was getting scared. He was too young to get arrested. He wasn't ready to spend the rest of his youth in Russian prison, who knows what life was like in a Russian prison. He continued digging in his pocket, praying by some magic the passport would just popped out of his pocket, but no he had to be an idiot and forget the dam thing. 

"You have ten seconds."

Alfred cursed and a tear he struggled to hold fell from the corner of his eyes. What would his dad think if he discovered his son was sent to prison? What if his dad got in trouble, because Alfred was an idiot for not having his passport. His father told Alfred multiple times to always carry the passport when he was out of the US.

" **Извините."**

The Officer reverted his attention away from Alfred and to someone else. 

" **Иван,** " The Officer eyes widened in recognition of their interrupter. 

Alfred followed the direction of the Officer's distraction. Alfred heard the countless rumors of Russian beauties, but rarely about the Russian men. Alfred swore the new stranger standing between him and the officer was breathtakingly gorgeous and tall. His ash blond hair made Alfred think of the winter snow, his skin was a fair white, and were those eyes violet? Alfred never thought he'd see someone with beautiful lavender eyes. 

* * *

  **"By the looks of your uniform, you don't have the right to ask another for their ID,"** Ivan grabbed the collar of the Mall Security guard's uniform. The Mall Security Guard's face became pale. Unfortunately, Russian officers had the right to stop any foreigner and demand proof of papers  _(a passport was enough to get passed the police_ ), but security guards like this mall security guard did not have that privileged. Ivan smiled in warning at the Mall security guard. " **I wonder what will happen if I tell your boss about your actions today."**

 **"Please don't. I have a wife and four kids."** The Mall Security guard fell to his knees and held on to Ivan's legs, begging Ivan not to tell his bosses about his actions.

Ivan pulled his legs from the security guard's grasp. The security guard tumbled from the sudden movement, his face planting onto the floor. " **We should try making our guest feel welcome, da?"**

 **"Da."** The Mall Security guard cried.

" **Then tell him you're sorry and I will pretend this never happened."**

 The Mall security guard stood from the ground, his face now covered in tears, he turned to the foreign teenager and mumbled his apology in Russian. He rushed passed the crowd and ran who knows where. The crowd faded after the fiasco, some finding it hilarious that the Mall Security guard who made a fool of the foreigner become the fool. 

Ivan waited for the crowd to clear before turning to the foreigner and preparing to apologize for the mall security guard's rudeness. Despite it not being his fault, he didn't want bad rumors to damage the country's reputation. One second the foreigner was facing the direction of the fleeing security guard, and then his sky-blue eyes looked at Ivan. Ivan felt his cheeks heat up and before this foreigner noticed he hid his cheeks in his scarf. The foreigner was cute, very cute, with eyes of the clear blue sky on a summer day, and freckles dotted his cheeks. The foreigner's hair was wheat blonde with a stubborn strand in the middle demanding all the attention. He was a bit thin, but that didn't stop the appeal. Ivan was tempted to reach for the foreigner's glasses just to see what else his face had to offer but held back.  

* * *

  _He keeps staring?_ Alfred thought. His...hero? Yes, his hero just kept staring.

_Is there something on my face?_

Alfred blushed embarrassed. Maybe his eyes were red from crying. Alfred quickly moved his hands to cover his face not wanting the handsome stranger to see his tear stained eyes. Alfred did try fighting back his tears, but he was scared his emotions took the best of him. 

"...will you join me for [a pause] dinner?"

Alfred parted his fingers to peek at the Russian teenager. "Wh-what?"

The teenager peeked from his watch to Alfred. "As an apology."

"Uh..." But why did the teenager need to apologize for someone else's action? Maybe it was culture thing. The Russian teen was waiting for a response, and after a long guilty silence Alfred nodded. "Dinner sounds great."

 His new friend [ _Alfred didn't know what else to call him_ ] bought Alfred a big mac meal [ _it was what Alfred wanted_ ] with fries and a cola, while he himself just had an unsweetened tea and small fries, but the fries and tea were left untouched. The Russian teen had his hands crossed on the round table, while his eyes stayed focused on Alfred as if studying the American teen. Alfred wanted to eat the food before it got cold, but he wasn't sure how to eat the food without looking like a pig in front of his handsome friend.

"You have very beautiful eyes...," The Russian teen stated.

Alfred swore his heart skipped a beat. "Um...thanks."

"Are you from America? You must be. You look American?"

 Alfred nibbled on a fry. "Yes...is it obvious?" He wondered if his body screamed to the world 'I am American'.

* * *

 Toris sighed relieved once he left the restroom. Just an hour ago [or he assumed an hour] he thought he'd be trapped in the line of people waiting to use the restroom. Malls had there ups and downs. The ups of the mall were all the material things a person could find, the bad thing, it was the type of place people liked to gather and spend a majority of their time, and with that came the sacrifice of waiting in line to use the restroom. He hoped Alfred wouldn't be upset for the long wait. 

Speaking of Alfred.

Toris paused on his steps as he looked left, right, and around for the American teen. Did Alfred get tired of waiting and decide to leave? Oh, Toris hoped it wasn't the case. He was positive Alfred had yet to familiarize himself with the city and if he got lost it would be Toris's fault. No, he didn't want anything bad happening to his friend.

"Ah, there he is," Toris spotted the American in the middle of the food court and...Toris lifted a brow, he wasn't alone.  "Shit!"

Toris quickly hid behind some pillar. What was  _he_  doing with Alfred? 

* * *

 "So you just got here," Ivan stated, not questioned.

What Ivan learned in the thirty minutes he spent with this cute American was: his name is Alfred F. Jones. He was born in Virginia, however, grew up in New York. His favorite food was McDonald, though Ivan wanted to scold the teen for liking unhealthy food, and Alfred had yet to touch the burger Ivan had bought. If what Alfred said true about loving McDonald, why had he yet to eat the burger that was most likely cold by now?

"Fredka?" Ivan began.

Ivan noted the way Alfred jumped at the given nickname. 

"Is-"

"Ivan!" Toris approached the table. "Surprise to see you here." There was a forced smile on Toris' face as he greeted the Russian teen, but his eyes spoke differently, demanding answers of an unspoken question. 

Ivan rolled his eyes. He didn't have to explain being at the Mall. He pushed his seat and stood, his height nearly towering over the two teens. "I must go, Fredka," Ivan adjusted his scarf around his neck. "Farewell..."

* * *

 Toris took Ivan's previous seat. He placed his hands on the table.

Alfred was lost in thought. He had been so caught in spending time with his new Russian friend he forgot about Toris. He didn't even get to thank Ivan for saving him from the angry police officer or for the food that was left untouched. Now that Ivan was gone Alfred picked up the burger and chomped into the bread.

"Do you have any idea who you were just talking to?" Toris asked.

Alfred shook his head, his mouth full, made his face look like a chipmunk.

"That was Ivan Braginsky." Toris explain.

Alfred swallowed his food roughly down his throat. So, his Russian friend's name was Ivan Braginsky ( _Alfred forgot to ask Ivan his name, but picked up the name from Toris_.) Alfred took another bite of his burger. Even the teen's name sounded hot: Braginsky. Alfred sighed dreamily, then frowned. Someone as good looking as Ivan would never take an interest in someone like Alfred. Alfred was thin ~~( _he struggled to gain weight even with all that McDonald_~~ ) and his face was covered in freckles. He groaned. Besides with those charming looks there was no way Ivan was single.

Alfred nibbled on his fry.

"He is the son of the Chairman of the Federal Council." Toris added.

All eating stopped. "Somehow that sounds important..."

"The chairman is very important...but I won't get into the politics just be careful around that guy."

"Is he bad?" Alfred asked. Ivan didn't seem like a bad person.

Toris frowned. He seemed lost and thought. "Just stay away from people like them." 

_People like them?_

Alfred shrugged. Only a miracle would allow him to see Ivan again.

* * *

 " **Мать** ," Ivan placed a iced americano in his mother's hand.

" **Oh, I was wondering where you went,** " Alla took a sip of the americano. 

" **It was a busy line,"**  Ivan explained. He slid in the back seat of the Bentley Mulsanne. Their personal security guard had started the car. 

 **"You didn't have to wait in line just for my coffee."** Alla smiled.

**"Do not fret, Мать, it was worth the wait."**

-to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (might not be accurate):  
> Мать (mat'): Mother  
> Извините (Izvinite): Excuse me  
> Иван: Ivan  
> Спасибо (spasibo): Thank you  
> сестра (sestra): Sister
> 
> (I did a lot of research in the basics of Russian. Now I'm getting familiar with Russian alphabet (lol). All the words I used are words I found online. I could possibly be using them in bad format.)
> 
> Character Introduction:  
> /Alla Evgenyevna Braginskaya/  
> Age: 42  
> DOB: May 20th  
> POB: Moscow, Russia  
> Occupation: CEO  
> Likes: Shoes  
> Dislikes: NA  
> Family: Grigory Denisovich Braginsky (husband), Katyusha Grigoryovna Braginskaya (daughter), Ivan Grigoryovich Braginsky (Son), Natalya Arlovskaya (niece)  
> Background: She knows her son's sexuality, knew it before her son discovered it himself. She is very supportive and keeps the secret for his safety. She doesn't get along with her husband.
> 
> /Katyusha Grigoryovna Braginskaya [Ukraine]/  
> Age: 17  
> DOB: August 24th  
> POB: St. Petersburg, Russia  
> Occupation: Student  
> Likes: Gardening  
> Dislikes: Grigory  
> Occupation: Student  
> Family: Grigory Denisovich Braginsky [Father], Alla Evgenyevna Braginskaya [Mother], Ivan Grigoryovich Braginsky [brother], Natalya Arlovskaya [Cousin]  
> Background: She is very close to her younger brother. She found out about his sexuality when he showed lack interest for girls. Like her mother she keeps it a secret. She is also very popular with the boys at her school. She isn't fond of her dad because of his abuse.  
> (I'm trying to figure out the security guard's name, because he will play an important part late in the story)


	4. Avgustin School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred starts his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos!  
> And Thank you, thank you for the reviews! This Chapter is dedicated for you both!
> 
> Avgustin School is just a made up school. I did do some research on the schools in Russia, but decided this school will have its own system.  
> Anglo-American School is in actual school in Moscow. It is a school for international students, but I didn't want to make things easy for Alfred.

' _Hey there, loser'_

Alfred sat on his bed, soda in hand, and a chip between his teeth. On his bed was his laptop with Face Time on display. Currently Gilbert was hogging the screen until he was thrown off the chair.

 _'Guess what? I beat your score!'_  Mathias took over the screen.

Alfred gulped his soda, slammed the can on the mini dresser next to his bed and leaned toward the screen. "What? No way, dude."

 _'Okay that is enough, you two,'_  Matthew gently pulled Mathias from his chair, and sat down. He sat his cup of maple tea on the side of his desk at the same time Gilbert and Mathias moved to stand behind Matthew.  _'Morning,'_ Matthew leaned toward the screen narrowing his eyes for only a second. ' _More like night.'_

"S'up," Alfred greeted. He took another chip from a bag of chips and took a bite.

It had nearly been a week since he last spoke to his cousin ( _the last being at the airport in New York_ ) and four days since he last seen Ivan. Just thinking of the handsome teenager made him smile.

 _'That face'_ Gilbert leaned toward the computer. ' _Spill the tea.'_ He smacked his hand on the wooden desk.

 _'Gil,'_ Matthew scolded, the movement made his tea spill onto his jeans.

Alfred scratched the back of his head, a hint of pink forming on his cheeks. "There isn't much to spill." It's not like he'd ever see Ivan again.

"GREAT NEWS,SON!" Henry came barging into the bedroom. "Oh! Hello, boys."

 _'Hi, Uncle,'_ Matthew waved.

' _S'up, old man, aging awesomingly_ ,' was Gilbert's greeting.

 _'Hey Uncle from another family,'_ Mathias smiled.

"What's the news, dad?" Alfred asked.

Henry placed a neatly decorated envelope in front of Alfred's laptop. The room fell quite as everyone - besides Henry- was curious about the neatly decorated envelop. Alfred lifted the envelop -it had a bit of weight- and held it close to his eyes to read the lettering. He puffed his cheeks in annoyance when he saw it was written in Russian.

 _'What are you waiting for, Al. Open it,'_ Gilbert encouraged a bit excited and impatient.

Alfred searched his surroundings for the box cutter he had left somewhere in his room. His father found the objected, gave it to Alfred, and Alfred carefully cut the expensive looking envelope. Papers fell like feathers across his bed. Alfred took hold of the nearest one, and was surprised to see English writing.

 _'What's it say, what's it say,'_ Mathias jumped excitingly.

"' _Dear Parent or Guardian of Alfred Foster Jones,'"_ Alfred read for all to hear.

_On behalf of the admissions and management of Avgustin School. It is my pleasure to inform you that your child has been accepted as a student of our school._

Alfred's eyes fell down the sheet. He never heard of Avgustin School, then again he knew nothing about the schools in the city.

Alfred looked up at his dad for answers.

"Avgustin School is a well known prestigious school in all of Russia. Only the smartest of the smart get admissions to that school," Henry explained.

 _'Nerd!'_ Gilbert teased.

He was elbowed by Matthew.  _'Congrats, Cousin.'_

* * *

 

_Hey, Cuz...Today is my first day of school. I am a bit nervous. [sent]_

Alfred stood outside the gates of Avgustin School. Already students were entering the gates, no one paying notice to Alfred. Alfred squeezed the straps of his navy blue Jansport's backpack. The school was small with a population of eight hundred students. The building was a faded yellow with only three floors and countless windows. The gate was painted white to compliment the colors of the school. More students gathered inside, though some stood outside chatting and laughing with a group of their friends. There was no obligation to wear uniform in this school, so every student wore different styles of attire, but what Alfred notices was the way they all dressed: Their clothes were nice, fashionable, clothes that Alfred usually only saw in magazines or celebrities. Alfred chose to wear a pair of faded jeans, a plain red shirt,a white cardigan ( _the weather had a slight chill in its warmth_ ), and a pair of red converse. The outfit was casual and comfortable for wear, but it made him feel so under dressed.

_Good luck!_

_-Matthew_

Alfred clapped his hands together and held them close to heart. ' _You can do this, Jones. act normal'._

Curious eyes, from countless students, followed Alfred as he approach the school office. Apparently, he did stand out from the crowd, his attire and bag being the main cause of the attention. He heard whispers among the crowd ( _no one bothered to say hello_ ). It was alright though, Alfred wasn't ready to be tested in the Russian student society. One student tripped Alfred as he neared the office, making the small crowd laugh.

"Go back to your country!" A male student said in broken English.

Alfred groaned. He used the wall to help himself stand, smiled at the said student ( _who in turn glared at him for the smile)_ and made a quick run to the office. Alfred knew not to feed the bullies. Alfred slammed the door, catching the attention of everyone in the office. There were four female secretaries ( _two in front, the other two in the back_ ). The office was small with two separate rooms blocked by wooden doors. A few other students were in the office talking with the secretaries.

One of the secretaries in the front said something to Alfred, but Alfred looked lost. "May I help you?" She reverted to English after realizing Alfred didn't speak or understand Russian.

Alfred rubbed his hands nervously together as he spoke. "Y...yes...I-I'm Alfred F. Jones."

"Alfred?" The secretary repeated, confused.

"Yes, I'm new here."

"Just one moment," The secretary began typing on her computer. "Alfred ...ah. da. We were told about you." The secretary started printing papers, at the same time getting a folder. "From Amerika, right?" The secretary looked up, directly into his eyes.

"Yes," Alfred answered.

"I studied in Amerika," She began as she placed the printed papers in the folder. "Very beautiful country, nice people too."

Alfred blushed from the kind comment of his homeland and people. "Thank you."

"Here," The secretary took out her highlighter and placed the folder open over the counter for Alfred to see. It was a paper with the school map. "You will be starting your day with Russian Language 1, here," The secretary circled a room number on the third floor. "You will also be taking Russian Communication and Speaking level 1, and Beginners: Russian Reading in the same class. Then-" The secretary circled another classroom also on the third floor. "You will be taking Advanced Chemistry and Chemistry lab. Unfortunately for you the class is conducted in Russian."

Alfred's face became pale. "How will I pass the class if my Russian is non existent?"

"Do not worry, Mr. Jones. The teachers have been informed about you. You will be given an English chemistry textbook. And your test will be conducted in English. However, by the end of the school year the school expects you to be proficient- if not fluent in Russian."

A lump formed in Alfred's throat. "And if I don't?"

"You will have no choice but to attend another school."

Any school would be fine in Alfred's opinion, in fact, Alfred was also accepted in that Anglo-American school of Moscow, but his dad thought differently. He wanted Alfred to become accustomed to the Russian culture and language, and what better place then an all Russian school.

"Next you-"

* * *

  **"I don't know how to thank your father enough, Mr. Braginsky."**  The school headmaster said as he admired his new desk -courtesy of Ivan's father Grigory. Somewhere, from someone, Ivan's father heard the rumors of the headmaster's old desk breaking due to age, and being the so called generous man he was a new ( _much more expensive_ ) desk was given to the man.

Ivan was sitting in one of the guest chairs facing the new desk. His legs were crossed, his knuckles resting under his chin, and his head turned away from the headmaster. He would have rolled his eyes, but didn't.

**"Tell me what I must do to show my gratitude to your father?"**

**"A bottle of vodka, perhaps.** " Ivan suggested, stonily. That was all his old man needed to be kept satisfied, and women.  **"Now if you don't mind. I must go before I'm late."**

 **"Don't stress, boy,** " The headmaster waved.  **"I'll just give them a note."**

**"Thank you, but I do not like being late."**

**"Such a good boy,** " The headmaster complimented, proudly.  **"Your father raised you well."**

Ivan narrowed his eyes, slammed his foot on the ground, stood up prepared to leave.

* * *

 "And that should be all of them," The Secretary placed the cap on the highlighter. She placed the highlighter somewhere on her desk. She gave the folder to Alfred.

Alfred forced a smile on his face as he took the folder with his class schedule, a map of the school, and a catalog about the school. Already he was dreading the school year -mostly because all his classes were in Russian. He may be smart, but taking a class in a foreign language was scary. He thanked the kind secretary, really she had been kind to him. She didn't have to explain his classes and their location- they were clearly written on his schedule- but she did.

The sound of a door opening and closing caught the attention of most in the office. Heads turned to the sound. Alfred nearly dropped the folder. There Ivan Braginsky stood, dressed in black pants, a black shirt ( _made of fine quality_ ), with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He wasn't alone, an older man was with him, talking loudly and proudly in that language Alfred had yet to understand. Briefly, Ivan's eyes met his just briefly that it could have been mistaken for an illusion of the mind.

Alfred hugged the folder to his chest he wanted to say hi to his Russian friend, but Ivan either didn't notice Alfred or he was ignoring him. Ivan said something to the older man. He then walked passed Alfred ( _a cold breeze following the Russian teen_ ) and left without a glance or word to Alfred.

Alfred frowned, he thanked the secretary once more and left the office. Maybe Ivan forgot about Alfred. They only met once and it wasn't difficult to forget someone after meeting them once. He tried not to think of Ivan or his actions as the first class of the day began, but it was impossible. Alfred didn't understand why, why did Ivan just walk passed him as if he wasn't there. Was Alfred that forgettable?

Alfred tried to focus on the teacher, tried. However, she scared the daylights out of Alfred. She warned her class in English that she would only speak in English for the first two weeks then she would just teach in Russian. There were only three students ( _international)_   in the language class. The classroom was small, so it didn't matter. One of the international students was Wang Yao. He was confident about his Russian knowledge. He knew the basics.

'Show _off_ ' Alfred thought as the Chinese introduced himself in Russian. 

In his language courses Alfred did not stand out, unfortunately he stood out in his other classes. Curious eyes looked his ways, a few glares here and there, but mostly curious. His Russian History teacher didn't like him. His chemistry and math teacher were impressed with his quick learning of the subject despite the courses being in Russian. 

There was an ending school Assembly greeting the students to the new school year, though Alfred was clueless with what was being said, and with that the school day ended.

* * *

 Alfred threw his backpack somewhere in his bedroom and plumped on his bed. He hated school already, and why oh why did Ivan ignore him. ( _he hadn't even seen Ivan since the morning, but still it hurt_ ). Alfred felt so alone in that school. No one wanted to talk to him. He hugged his pillow with an urge to cry, but fought the tears. He will not cry. He was stronger than this. He had to be.

His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Toris. Toris went to the Anglo-American School of Moscow- Alfred was jealous.

_Toris: How was your first day?_

_Alfred: Hated it. No one wanted to talk to me and...and I saw Ivan._

_Toris: I forgot Ivan goes to that school..._

_Alfred: He ignored me, Toris, ignored me._

_Toris: Don't pay mind to him, Al. There are others willing to be your friend._

_Alfred: But no one wants to be my friend._

_Toris: Give it time._

Alfred pouted.

* * *

  ** _Dear diary,_**

**_I saw him today. The cute boy I met at the mall. He looked so lost and alone. I had this urge to hug him, but I couldn't. People were watching, if they saw me they'd question my actions. My father would find out and we'd both suffer. But I really wanted to hug Fedya. I wanted to tell him everything would be okay, that I'd be there. If only I could. He must be angry with me, but I will make it up to him. I promise._ **

**_-_ иван**

Ivan slipped his yellow feather pen inside the diary and hid the diary somewhere in his desk in a pile of porn magazines. _(if his father ever dug in his belongings the porn would be the distraction)_.

 There was a light knock in Ivan's bedroom door. Katyusha, his older sister, peeked into the room. Katyusha was what most considered a hot babe. She was busty with an hourglass body. Her hair was similar in color to Ivan's, with a slight darker shade. She preferred having short hair _(finding long hair to be nonsense_ ), yet the short hair complimented her well.

 **"Are you hungry, брат?"**  Katyusha asked.  **"I made some rassolnik.** "

" **Mm..."**  He thought. **"da."**

It was a lonely lunch with just Katyusha and Ivan. Their father was who knows where and neither sibling cared to know where. Their mother was either at work or with their aunt. Still, with only Katyusha and Ivan in the dining room, the room felt empty and it was technically. It had the usually things a dining room has, a table ( ~~ _a big rectangle table for at least ten people_~~ ) made of glass, chairs made of fine wood, and a variety of decors displayed around the room.

 **"How was school?"**  Katyusha asked to lighten the spirit in the empty looking dining room.

 **"The usual. "**  Ivan answered.

**"Anything interesting or new?"**

Ivan shook his head. School was its usual mundane life. However, now there was someone new to lighten the place.  **"What about you?"**

 **"I got asked out by three guys,** " Katyusha answered. " **But I turned them all down."**

If only three guys would ask Ivan out on a daily basis. The only ones ever to show interest in Ivan were the girls. He rejected most of them, however, he couldn't always reject the girls or his father would wonder why, so he'd date a few. He'd kiss a few in public places despite hating the taste of a girl's lips on his own. He hated the taste of their lipstick or lip gloss left on his mouth after a shared kiss. He disliked the way their fingers would try to roam his body in the hopes to get that something out of him, and sometimes...and sometimes he'd give in.

Ivan slurped some of the juice from the soup. 

Being with a girl for him felt wrong. His father, on the other hand, was proud of his son whenever he brought a girl.

 **"What is wrong, брат?"**  Katyusha asked as she noticed the darkness in the atmosphere.  

Ivan forced a smile on his face.  **"Needs a little more salt."**  He lied.

His sister frowned. **"What? A failure again. I promise to make it better next time."**

-to be continued

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rassolnik: Is a Russian soup  
> брат: Brother  
> иван: Ivan


	5. I'll be your Tutor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is struggling with learning Russian.  
> Grigory is introduced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello, everyone. Thank you for the comments and reviews. I was planning to not post this chapter because its not fully ready (in my opinion). However, because of reviews here and FFN I've decided to give the chapter now. The chapter might have some slight changes in the future. I will be making edits so that each chapter matches with the chapter that follows, but for now! HERE YOU GO ^^ ENJOY!
> 
> WARNING: This Chapter is dark, and a slight bit sexist.
> 
> Second WARNING: Alfred is going to be making not so nice comments of the Cyrillic Alphabet!

**"доброе утро,"**  Mrs. Smirnov ( _The_ _Russian Language Teacher_ ) greeted to her small class.

Alfred leaned toward Wang Yao. "What'd she say?"

Wang Yao rolled his eyes. ' **доброе утро'** in Yao's opinion should have been the easiest word to memorize.

"That means good morning in Russian," Mrs. Smirnov answered. She turned on the computer in the classroom, picked up a control for the projector hanging from the ceiling and pressed the on button. A blank screen turned into a screen filled with the Cyrillic Alphabet, along with a handwriting of each of the letters, and a word next to the letter written in Cyrillic.

"Why is there a six in the Russian Alphabet?" Alfred asked out loud.

Everyone in the small class looked at Alfred as if he was an idiot; And Mrs. Smirnov would have facepalmed.

Alfred bit his lower lip and looked around. His cheeks became pink with embarrassment. He picked up his open textbook and hid his face.

"Mr. Jones, I will need your eyes on the screen," Mrs. Smirnov scolded.

"R-right," Alfred mumbled, peeking over his textbook at the strange lettering on the screen.

The hours passed and Alfred found that learning another language was boring, especially when the words did not match with the English Alphabet. He zoned out throughout the lecture multiple times; mostly because their teacher ( _despite saying she'd speak English for the first two weeks_ ) kept switching from English to Russian. So; by the time the class ended he felt he had learned nothing. He was left curious as to why there was a number six in the Russian Alphabet, and that other letter that he thought was a mouth. He didn't say that part out loud, not wanting to offend the teacher, or look like an idiot when truly he wasn't. ( _Back in the States Alfred was one of the top students of his school and nearly number one. He was proud of it, though no one -other than his friends and family- believed he had straight As, and Alfred had kept it that way. The last thing he wanted was to be teased for being a nerd: Gilbert was enough_.)

* * *

_[After School: the Jones' House]_

" **A**  as in Atom," Alfred mumbled to himself as he reviewed the Alphabet.

He narrowed his eyes at the letter that came after the ' **A** '. Why was there a number 6 in the Russian Alphabet? Hell! How was it that their  **B**  didn't even sound like the letter B. It was like reverse English in Alfred's opinion. He dropped his pen on his writing notebook. He had enough, he wasn't going to burn his brain over some ridiculous alphabet. He jumped off his bed and left his bedroom without a stress for his other class assignments. He sat on the couch in the living room, took hold of the remote and flipped the TV on. It was on an English channel with some boring show. Without realizing it he had fallen asleep within seconds of watching TV.

~:~

It was after six o'clock at night when Henry arrived to the house. He had a bag of McDonald and a drink carrier as he approached the front door. Once inside he dropped the bag and drink carrier on the dining table, tugged at the tie around his neck, and shimmed out of his blazer coat. "SON, I BROUGHT DINNER!" He said out loud for Alfred to hear.

Alfred was in the dining room within seconds. OH! His eyes sparkled when he saw his favorite food in the world: McDonald. Nothing could ease a bad mood than a burger from McDonald. He dug in the bag for the delicious meal.

"How was school?" Henry asked. He sat at the table and began sipping on his Dr. Pepper.

Alfred sighed. He sat opposite of his father and started nibbling on the fries. "Dad, I know you want me to become accustomed to the whole Russian Culture, but I really, really want to go to that Anglo-American School."

"I think their courses will be too easy for you, son." Henry protested lightly.

"Does it really matter?" Alfred whined. "How do you expect me to pass my classes if I am unfamiliar with the language?"

"That is just your doubt speaking to you."

Alfred groaned. Why couldn't his father understand that he; Alfred was not interested in other cultures unless it was Japan. Japan was kind of interesting. He nibbled on his burger as he thought of animes like Naruto and Dragon Ball Z. "What if I don't wanna learn Russian? Not like its gonna help me in life."

"You know,son, Russian is one of the most spoken languages in the world?"

"Yeah, so?"

What did that have to do with anything?

"Think of the future you can get with speaking Russian," Henry encouraged.

"Oh like be an American Spy? I will gladly do that, dad," Alfred said sarcastically.

Henry sighed. "Its not like you have a choice, son. If you wanna get passed living here you're gonna have to learn the language eventually."

Alfred dropped his unfinished burger in its box. He knew there was no real point in arguing with his dad, and mostly because his dad was right. "The language is hard..." Alfred admitted in shame. He never thought in his fourteen years of life he'd have to admit defeat to a subject. And of all the subjects it had to be Russian. Not that there was anything bad with that...right? Alfred wasn't convincing himself. He hated this. He was supposed to be one of the top students in school.

There was a moment of pause. Henry was thinking. "Don't stress, son. I have an idea."

Alfred looked at his dad in confusion. "And that is?"

"You'll see in the morning."

* * *

_[The Next Morning]_

Alfred was woken by the sound of papers smacking wood. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times to adjust to the morning light, and turned to the sound of his disturbed sleep. He glared at the object in question. There, on top of his side dresser was a stack of paper. Henry stood by the side the dress with his hands on his hips and a smile of confidence on his lips. Alfred sat up on the bed, rubbed his sleepy eyes, and automatically went for his glasses.

"Son, if you are concerned about learning Russian," Henry began. "Here is the solution."

"And what is this solution?"

Henry smiled more until his teeth were showing. "A tutor."

Alfred swore a rock just hit his head. Him? Needing a tutor? His father was joking right?

"I already got permission from your school," Henry dug in his blazer pocket. He took out some scotch type. He placed the type on top of the stack of paper. "Post these papers around your school."

Alfred took hold of one of the papers and skimmed through the text only to glare at it. It was written in that annoying Cyrillic lettering. "When did you learn Russian?"

"I might have taken Russian classes when I was around your age," Henry answered, proudly.

"Then why can't you teach me, dad?" Alfred asked surprised. He never knew his dad knew Russian, but he shouldn't be surprised. His old man spoke Spanish, French, and German, and possibly Korean, though he only once heard his dad speak Korean.

"I don't really have the time to teach you, Alfred. Besides, a native speaker would be a better teacher."

Alfred pouted. Like anyone would be interested in helping him.

"Give it a try, son," Henry glanced at the watch around his wrist. "I have to go. I promised to buy James breakfast." Henry left the bedroom.

Alfred fell back on his bed. He was so not looking forward to this, just no way. Him! Needing A tutor? He never thought he of all people he would need a tutor. He was Alfred the smartest boy in Richmond High School. This was just embarrassing, but failing would be much worse than having a tutor.

* * *

It was early morning of Wednesday. For once the Braginskys were having breakfast together. Alla had made some blini for the family, along with coffee. Breakfast started as a quiet hour, more so because  _He_ was here. Instead of taking the coffee Grigory immediately went for the bottle vodka. He sat next to his son Ivan, staring coldly at the boy. There was a heavy atmosphere in the air. Alla could only pray to God that this morning breakfast would pass with ease, but perhaps she was asking for too much.

" **That devil community is at it again,** " Grigory began. He drank and he drank from his bottle until it was half full. He sat the bottle on the table.

Ivan ignored his father.

The LGBT Community in Grigory's eyes were devils, sometimes demons, or pest.

 **"Complaining because a pest was found dead,** " Grigory continued.  **"They should consider it a warning. That god is punishing them for committing such terrible sins."**

Ivan took another bite of his food.

 **"Don't you agree?** " Grigory leaned toward Ivan. The odor of vodka immediately hit Ivan's nose. He would have covered his nose, but no his dad would hate the action. Ivan kept quiet. " **Don't you?"**  Grigory smacked the teenage boy.

Katyusha and Alla froze scared.

" **Answer me, boy?"**  Grigory demanded, continuing to smack and pester Ivan.

Ivan caught Grigory's arm before he could throw his next hit. " **Perhaps** " was his response. The look Grigory gave him was anger. " **God wanted to warn these ' _Devils_** '." He added.

Anger automatically turned into a wicked smile. " **Well said. I don't want to see you around other boys. Women is all you need. They are good for you.** "

Ivan wanted to frown, but fought it back. If he reacts negatively his father would beat him.  **"Da, you are right."**

 **"And you are with girl?"** Grigory leaned even closer, his eyes searching Ivan's, studying the boy, suspiciously.

The fork halted with its tips barely touching the blini. Ivan dared not look into his father's eyes as he was asked that question. ( _When Ivan was ten years old his father started suspecting his son was gay. It was the worst year of Ivan's young life._ ) Ivan stayed expressionless so his father could not see the turmoil in his head.

Grigory was waiting for a respond.

 **"I will be late,"** Ivan stood up. He was about to pick up the unfinished plate when his mother interrupted.

 **"Leave it. I will put it away for you."**  Alla mumbled. Her voice shook with unshed tears.

" **Иван."**  Grigory picked up his bottle, he stirred the bottle loudly that the sound of liquid hitting glass could be heard.  **"I have ways to find the truth."**

Ivan grabbed his bag and left the dining room in a rush.

* * *

A black Bentley Mulsanne caught Alfred's attention the second he saw it parked outside the school gate. Next was the person who stepped out of the car: Ivan Braginsky. Students outside of the school greeted the Russian teen with smiles that Alfred rarely saw in Russia. Girls surrounded the boy, and one of them went far as to hold Ivan's hand. Was it a culture thing, Alfred did not know, but he was envious of the boldness of that girl, and upset that Ivan did not seem to mind.

He should have known.

Ivan was just too good looking to be single.

 _Fine!_  Alfred thought to himself. He entered the school without a glance back at the other teen.  _I don't need Ivan._

* * *

Ivan barely caught sight of Alfred before he vanished from his sight. He took a step forward, wanting to capture the younger boy and apologize for his rudeness from the other day, but the Bentley Mulsanne was still present/ His family's private security guard was most likely watching. Ivan turned to the girl freely holding his hand, and smiled only to her. It looked like she wanted to faint in glee from the action.  _(smiles in Russian culture were usually reserved for family and close friends, so to receive a smile from Ivan had to mean something or so she thought_ ).

Ivan was very popular in Avgustin School, mostly because of his father's influence, And  _(though Ivan did not want to admit it)_  because he was one of the hottest boys in his school. When he walked the halls of the school, girls would swan over him, the men would want to be his friend, and the teachers well...they favored him the most...but popularity and favoritism was meaningless when the people did not know who Ivan truly was.

The school day was a bore.

Ivan's first class of the day was Russian Literature, World History, and Trigonometry. The subjects were just too easy. Somewhere in Trigonometry Ivan took out another of his highly infected computers from inside his desk and placed it on top. He tempered with the virus. It was a tough one, but he loved the challenge ( _the teacher pretended to not notice Ivan's lack of focus on the subject_ ).

" **Иван**."

Ivan peeked over the computer. He didn't realize that class was over. They were on their fifteen minute break before their next class.

A beautiful blonde Russian girl stood by his desk. It was the very girl whose hand he held earlier, now he regretted it. She was rubbing her arm nervously and even though she wore make up he was positive she was blushing.

No. This wasn't not happening so early in the morning.

This wasn't good.

" **Da**?" He asked, playing ignorance to her body movements. He seen that body language on girls multiple times.

 **"Can we um...talk in private?"**  She asked, her voice shaking from nervousness.

"... **Da** ," He wasn't going to turn a girl down in front of his classmates.

He followed the girl outside the classroom and continued to follow her down the hall and toward the stairs. It was when a flier caught his eye. He had passed it multiple times. He stopped on his tracks and read the next one that he saw.

_**Tutor Needed!** _

_**Hello my name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm new here. I'm having difficulty learning the Russian language. If anyone is willing to help** _ _**me** _ _**improve** _ **on my Russian please contact me on this number...**

_**Phone #: (499) 032XXXXXXX** _

**Starting Payment: 1328 Ruble (Per Hour)**

_(Ivan didn't question the fact that it was all written in Russian. He pretty much knew someone must have written it for Alfred)_

" **Sorry, I have something to do,"**  Ivan apologized quickly to the Russian beauty, she barely had time to respond. He took hold of the other fliers, not wanting others to take his opportunity to speak to Alfred. He ripped most of them, except one, and threw them in the boy's restroom. He took out his phone and automatically texted the number.

* * *

"Why is there a six in the Russian Alphabet? " Alfred grumbled as he laid his head on the desk. He was so frustrated with the language. It was difficult to pronounce, mainly the words with a rolling 'rrrrrr'.

"I no know," Wang Yao answered, getting annoyed with Alfred's complaints about the language. "Why is English word no sound like their spelled?"

Alfred lifted his head from the desk. "What?"

"Like Island?"

"Huh? I don't really know," Alfred answered not bothering to guess why Island didn't sound like "Is" "land". 

"Then no target other lang-"

Alfred felt a buzz in his pocket. "Hold that thought." Alfred took out his phone.

"No phone in class." Yao scolded.

"Dude, seriously?" Alfred gave Yao that annoyed look. They were on their 15 minute break. Alfred turned back to his phone only to lift a brow. There was a text from an unknown number. Alfred moved the phone close to his eyes.

_(499) 031XXXXXXXX: Privet. I saw your ad for tutor. I am very interested in helping you learn Russian, da._

Wait! Someone was actually interested in helping him learn the language? He took off his glasses just to make sure his glasses weren't playing tricks on him, but the text was still the same without his glasses. "Dude, can you read English?" Alfred asked Yao.

"Yes. Maybe. I no know." Yao answered.

Alfred turned his phone to Yao.

"What's it say?"

"And you American," Yao said sarcastically. He took the phone from Alfred to read the text. "Someone want to help you learn Russian." He gave the phone back to Alfred.

"No way. I never thought someone would wanna help me with Russian," Alfred said in disbelief.

"You offer money?"

"I don't know. My dad was the one who made the flier. It was in Russian. "

"I like you dad," Yao said proudly.

Alfred almost laughed at the 'you' in Yao's speech.

"If I you. I would um...what is that word?" Yao scrambled in his head for the right English word. He ended up mumbling in Chinese. "What is thing people do to give job?"

"An interview?" Alfred asked hoping he guessed right.

"Yeah that. You want good tutor."

"B-But what if he can't speak English? " Alfred mumbled to himself.

"You here to learn Russian no English."

"Right," Alfred laughed nervously.

_Alfred: Okay! Can we meet for an interview?_

_[seconds later]_

_(499) 031XXXXXXXX: Da!_

"What does  _ **da**  _mean?" Alfred asked Yao.

"Yes," Yao answered. "How you no know it?"

"Well I am learning," Alfred smiled to Yao.

There was another text from the same number. His possible tutor wanted to meet in one of the classrooms on the first floor. Alfred hummed happy. He just prayed his possible tutor would not be one of those impatient tutors who'd runaway the second they hear Alfred speak his non existent Russian.

* * *

Alfred chewed on his lower lip as he looked at the classroom numbers on the first floor. There it was classroom: 107. It was well hidden from all other classrooms as if it was hiding from the outer world. Alfred was about to open the door, but froze. What if this was a trap? What if room 107 was some storage room and there was a group of bullies ready to kill him? No! Alfred inhaled a breath of air. He will not show these bullies fear. He slammed the door open. His phone fell from his hand and landed on the ground. There was no sound of it cracking so Alfred at least knew or hoped the phone was fine. However, the phone was the last thing on his thought as he saw who was sitting in the tiny classroom.

It was a lot smaller than all the other classrooms. Its walls were pure white and there was only one grand window facing the school field. In the center of the room was a round table meant for at least four people, but what caught Alfred's attention was the boy sitting at the center of that very table.

Alfred swallowed an invisible lump that had formed in his throat as he faced the other teen. His expression changed from surprise to anger.

"You!?" He demanded angrily.

" **Привет** , Fredka?" Ivan greeted, his eyes wandering over the boy's body for a second. He couldn't help it. It felt like forever since he last got to see the younger teen.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "I don't speak Russian, you know!"

"I know. Please, sit." Ivan patted the empty seat next to him.

"Wo, wait!" Alfred picked up his phone from the ground and let the classroom door close as he stepped inside. "I'm the one doing the interview, so you!" He pointed an angry finger at Ivan. "

Pointing was considered rude in Russia, but Ivan didn't state it, though he might have to warn Alfred.

"So you listen to me!"

"Of course."

"Right," Alfred nodded caught off guard. He wasn't expecting Ivan to agree so easily. He looked at Ivan...he wanted to curse...the teen was just so perfect in structure. He was jealous. No...he wasn't supposed to be checking Ivan out. Ivan had a girlfriend Alfred had to remember that. "Right so um...is it normal not to say hi to your friend?"

"I did just say hello," Ivan answered.

"How am I supposed to know Pr...pr...gah!" Alfred wanted to cry. The 'rrr' in the word was like a rock in his throat.

" **Privet** ," Ivan said easily.

Of course. Alfred rolled his eyes. "No...why did you ignore me the first day of school?"

Ivan fell quiet. His desire to hug Alfred on that day is what prevented him from saying hello. "Because I was shy."

"Ha, yeah right," Alfred tsked. "You didn't seem shy that time at the mall."

"Not many know me at the mall, Fredka," Ivan stated. He leaned over the table. "Here...it is different."

"So for image sake you ignore me?"

Ivan frowned. "It so much more complicated than that."

"So you plan to keep ignoring me around others?"

"Da, but please understand. I have no choice."

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever." Alfred grumbled. He fell on the seat opposite of Ivan and crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are you interested in helping me? I could just ask someone else."

"No one wants to help an Amerikan." Ivan lied...maybe.

Alfred's mouth dropped. "Great. Just great. Well... how do you want this to work?"

"Ah, da. I am usually free everyday after school."

"You expect me to see you every day to learn Russian?" Alfred asked in disbelief.

 ** _I wish,_  **Ivan thought. "Perhaps three days a week."

"Okay...I don't like that idea, but I don't like the idea of failing either. So what days?"

"Monday?" Ivan suggested.

Alfred nodded. He really didn't have anything at home to do anyway.

"Wednesday?" Ivan continued.

"Okay."

"Friday?"

"Sounds good."

"I hope you don't mind this classroom as a tutoring base?"

Alfred looked around the room. It was a small room, but it was also the perfect place to study without interruption. Plus it had a perfect view of the flowers outside: Sunflowers. Strange, Alfred only saw those in America. The table though meant for four people was also small. Alfred's sky blue eyes looked from the table to Ivan's lavender eyes. They were the only ones in this study room. Alfred's heart began to beat unevenly. Gah! He was so not falling for Ivan. No! He did not want to, because that would mean a big heart break.

"Yeah its...its fine...um...I guess that is settled I should go." Alfred stood up. He grabbed his phone and turned to leave.

"I'm sure you need help right now, da?" Ivan asked out loud. He didn't want Alfred to leave just yet.

Alfred froze by the door. He peeked over his shoulder at Ivan. "You want to start now?"

"Da."

"I...well...yeah I actually do," Alfred fell back on the seat, his bag thrown next to the chairs leg. "Its the Russian Alphabet."

Ivan dug in his backpack. He pulled out the -once infected, but now cured laptop. He typed on the computer until the cyrillic alphabet was on screen. He placed the computer where the screen was facing both him and Alfred. "Lets begin."

-to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Wang Yao (China)/  
> Age: 15  
> DOB: October 1  
> POB: Shanghai, China  
> Occupation: Student  
> Background: Like Alfred his family has just moved to Moscow. He can speak both mandarin and Cantonese as well as basic Russian. He can also speak English, but not fluently. He likes hello kitty and pandas.


	6. Tug of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two sides of Ivan's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has minor mistake and needs to be edited.

**Dear diary,**

**A month has passed since I started helping Fedya with his Russian /he has gotten a bit better/. With each day that passes I find myself falling more in love with him. You probably don't understand, but he has this smile that can light up a cold room. He smiles over the littlest things. I think its very cute. -Sighs- I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm scared he will reject me.**

**-Иван**

* * *

"I just don't understand him, cuz," Alfred fell back on his bed. His laptop was resting on his right side with Face Time on. It was just his cousin this time on screen. Like before it was around noon in Manhattan, New York, where in Moscow night had taken over. Alfred was staring at the ceiling in his room. "When we're alone he talks to me, but in the presence of other people he pretends I don't exist."

 _"Did he tell you why?"_ Matthew asked.

"He said it is complicated, but I don't understand what is complicated about being friends outside of room 107."

_"Maybe...He. Likes. you."_

Alfred turned to face his cousin. "I don't think he is gay."

_"Why not?"_

"He has a girlfriend."

_"And did he tell you he has a girlfriend?"_

"I saw them together a few times. She's really pretty. A total babe." Alfred grumbled, enviously.

Matthew smiled. " _Sounds like you like him."_

Alfred sat up on the bed. "What? No way! I just want us to be friends and not have to hide it."

_"You keep telling yourself that."_

Alfred placed a hand on his chest and dramatically pretended to be offended. He was so not crushing on Ivan. He made sure of it. However, he couldn't help wanting to know why Ivan was well...weird. He sort of understood, but at the same time he didn't. What was bad about being friends? Did it really matter that Alfred was American? The secretary in the office didn't seem to be bothered by Alfred being American; and he was positive his chemistry teacher favored him. ( _The teacher kept having Alfred demonstrate some of the lab experiments. It made the other students jealous and led to Alfred being a target of bullying, yet Alfred did not allow the bullying to stop him from doing what he loved)._ Ivan though, would continue pretending Alfred did not exist outside of classroom 107, yet whenever they were alone in room 107 Ivan acted differently. He'd sit really close to Alfred, so close that Alfred could smell his cologne. Alfred wasn't fond of the smell of cologne, but on Ivan (Alfred sighed in admiration), he knew how to use the perfect amount, and the cologne he wore had a very relaxing smell. Other behaviors (Alfred noticed) were whenever their hands would touch by accident Ivan's touch would linger, however, Alfred brushed it off as a Russian thing. ( _He was still left in the dark about the culture, though Ivan did warn him about the whole pointing, and he explained why Russians rarely smiled_ ).

"I don't  _like_  him," Alfred said to reassure both himself and his cousin. "I just want to have one Russian friend in that school is all."

" _Don't you have Toris?"_

"Toris is Lithuanian and he goes to a different school."

_"What about that Yao?"_

"Dude is annoying. He is always telling me 'you should take care of yourself more' and blah blah blah," Alfred laid back on the bed. It felt like this past month all he had been thinking about was Ivan and more Ivan...but it wasn't because he had a crush on him just that he found Ivan odd and weird. "I'm going to bed, cuz."

 _"K,"_ Was Matthew's response. " _Night_."

Alfred closed his computer. He turned on his bed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he'd meet Ivan to practice his Russian and maybe ( _he was probably asking for too much_ ) Russian History. The teacher for that course still hated him and refused to help him.

* * *

It was mid October. The temperature in Moscow was dropping. Alfred woke up to the morning shivering. He huddled in his blanket, but the cold would not go away.

"SON, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Alfred heard Henry say from somewhere in the house.

"I am not leaving this bed," Alfred grumbled. It was way too cold and it was only October.

He heard the bedroom door open. "What's wrong?"

"Its fXXKen cold, dad," Alfred cried.

"I might have a jacket for you." Henry left the room only to return with a black windbreaker. He threw the jacket on the bed. "Now get up."

Alfred whined. He will not leave his bed until the cold left itself.

This was a normal thing in the Jones house. Whenever the temperatures would drop ( _no matter where_ ) Alfred would refuse to leave the comforts of his bed. There was only one solution to get the stubborn teen out of bed. Henry grabbed the blanket and pulled them from the bed.

"DAD!" Alfred protested. He moved into a fetal position. It did nothing to help keep him warm.

"I heard this is nothing compared to December," Henry said.

"What?" Alfred sat up on the bed. "You're joking, right?"

"Who knows," Henry shrugged. "But really, son. You are going to be late."

Alfred groaned and slid out of the bed.

~:~

Alfred was speed walking toward the school. It wasn't like it was snowing or anything, and ( _as he looked around_ ) most Russians were dressed in light clothing. He was the only one dressed as if it were winter. As the school got closer Alfred ran until he was inside the building. A few students gave him funny stares. They shouldn't judge Alfred for hating the cold. Alfred adjusted his windbreaker and stomped toward the stairs. People were just too judge mental. As he entered the Russian language class he frowned. The other international students were dressed in light clothing and light winter jackets.

"Is not so cold," Yao stated once Alfred sat next to him.

"Shut up," Alfred grumbled.

"But you from New York," Yao pointed out. He was confused as to why Alfred was wearing a windbreaker when it was just fall.

"Leave me alone," Alfred refused to look at Yao or his other classmates. It may be true that he is from New York, however, the October in Moscow felt like the November of New York.

Alfred couldn't focus in any of his classes due to the cold. The heater was on, but slightly. Alfred was so cold he even refused to help his chemistry teacher in their lab experiment. The teacher wasn't happy and Alfred just hoped his teacher would not hate him for refusing just this once.

[Room 107]

Alfred dropped his backpack on the floor, he sat on the chair, and laid his head on the table. For the first time, he was first to arrive to the room, and it wasn't because he desperately wanted to see Ivan. He was just escaping the cold hallway where the heat of the heater was weaker. Unfortunately, the room was no different from the hallway and almost felt like it was abandoned from the heater. The windbreaker he wore just barely did its job in keeping Alfred warm.

* * *

" **But why can't we be together?"**

Ivan took a breath of air. This was the third girl to confess to him in one day, and it just had to happen right as he was about to leave for classroom 107. No one knew he was using the very classroom to tutor Alfred ( _It was well hidden that was why he chose it_ ). He followed the girl to a hidden corner under the stairs, it was the same location most girls used to confess their " _love_ " to Ivan.

 **"Диана,** " Ivan began. " **You and I will never work."**

 **"How do you know it will not work?"** Diana (Диана) demanded, stomping her foot. " **You haven't even given me a chance?"**

 **"You are...not...my type,"**  Ivan hesitated as he admitted the truth. Diana was actually a very gorgeous girl. She had long beautiful brown hair that nearly reached her bottom, natural pouty lips, and bright blue eyes ( _which he adored_ ), yet to him she wasn't his type.

Diana stared at him in disbelief. There were boys his age wanting to date her, but Diana rejected all those boys in favor of Ivan. She liked how he rarely talked about her physics. It was why most girls adored him. He wasn't the typical fXXk boy.  **"Are you-"**

Ivan's heart dropped. " **Нет!** "

She still didn't believe him.

Ivan panicked and without thinking he pulled her for a quick kiss. He almost pulled back, but Diana wouldn't let him. She quickly trapped her arms around his neck and made sure he wouldn't be able to pull away, and so that the kiss could last longer. Ivan was trapped. If he pushed her away now she might come to the conclusion that he was gay, but if he continued...he'd have to date her. His eyes widen when her tongue traced his mouth. She wanted more than a lip to lip kiss.

He pulled his head back before she succeeded. " **I must go**."

 **"Are we dating?"**  She pushed hopeful.

" **...D...da."**  Ivan answered hesitantly.

She squealed and gave him a quick kiss.

He wanted to cringe, however, he faked a smile at her action.

 **"See you tomorrow, да?"**  She asked.

Ivan continued to smile and waited for her to leave.

Once she was gone he frowned...he squeezed his backpack and slowly walked the halls until he came to Room 107. He carefully opened the door and stepped into the room. His heart twisted when he saw Alfred already in the room, sleeping  _(He felt as if he cheated despite not dating_ ). He placed his backpack on an empty chair, and kept his eyes on Alfred. If only they could date. He reached to touch Alfred's hair, but Alfred started to move. Ivan quickly pulled his hand away.

Alfred lifted his head and stared dazed at Ivan. "You have lipstick on your lips," Alfred blurted without thinking.

Ivan sighed. It was the last thing he wanted Alfred to see. He sat next to Alfred and dug in his backpack without a word.

"Hey," Alfred leaned toward Ivan. "What's wrong?"

Ivan didn't answer. What was he to tell Alfred? He didn't want Alfred to know about the girl.

"So now you want to give me the silent treatment here too?" Alfred demanded getting annoyed.

Ivan placed his computer on the table. " **Нет."**

Alfred looked at him confused. "Okay, so what's wrong?"

"Fredka, I'm here to help you with your Russian not to tell you about my problems, da?"

Alfred was thrown back by the sudden behavior in Ivan. Okay? So Ivan had a make out session with his girlfriend what was bad about that, other than Alfred envying the girl. Stupid Ivan! Alfred sneezed.

Ivan froze as he placed his laptop on the table. He looked at Alfred and only just noticing the boy was shaking. "You're cold?"

"What?" Alfred pretended to play stupidity. "Me. Cold...no way." He sneezed again. "This room is probably dusty."

Without a second thought Ivan tugged his favorite scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Alfred's.

Alfred blinked as the cold was replaced by the warmth of the scarf. He touched the soft fabric with the tips of his fingers then looked at Ivan. "Uh-"

"You can borrow it," was all Ivan said.

Alfred buried his face in the fabric as his cheeks turned pink. "T-thanks."

* * *

Having two lives is like a game of tug of war. In one side of the rope was the ideal image his father wanted Ivan to be. On that same rope were his so called friends who loved talking about the girls they'd want to date, his exes, and current ' _girlfriend_ '. On the other side was the true Ivan. Ivan who had no interest in the opposite sex  _(other than being friends_ ) and on that side was the American boy Alfred. And Alfred had no idea of the feelings Ivan had hidden just for him, and he hated it when Alfred saw the fake image that was ' _Ivan_ '. Sometimes- no most of the time- it felt like the 'fake' side of Ivan was wining, especially when people started questioning his sexuality.

' _ **Fredka, I want to tell you my feelings,'**  _Ivan stared at the sky.

The stars were shining bright tonight and the moon was at its brightest.

" **Ваня, what are you doing out here?"** Katyusha asked. She had been looking around for her brother.

" **Sorry, I just wanted to see the stars,** " Ivan moved from his spot and approached the back door to the house.

" **But its getting co-...Hm? Where is your scarf?"**

 **"I gave it away,"** Ivan answered.

" **Your light pink one, but that is your favorite one** ," Katyusha said in disbelief.

" **They needed it more than me.** "

Katyusha clapped her hands together and smiled knowingly. " **You have someone don't you?** "

Ivan frowned, sadness hitting his eyes.

Katyusha too lost her smile at the sight of her brother's hurt eyes. " **Ваня. just because Otets wants you with a girl doesn't mean you should force yourself**."

Ivan looked into his sister's eyes. " **I have to or else he will force me to do those things again**."

Tears formed in Katyusha's eyes as memories from five years ago returned. When their father suspected Ivan was gay he forced Ivan to do things a child shouldn't have had to do at the age of ten. A tear she could not control fell from her eyes.

Ivan reached over to wipe the tear away.  **"It happened five years ago. I've healed.** "

 **"No you have not!** " Katyusha yelled unintentionally. She placed a hand over her mouth for a second, more tears daring to fall.  **"You have nightmares. I know you do. "**

" **Lets not talk about it** ," Ivan quickly said. He really didn't want to recall those dark memories and nightmares.  **"Perhaps I could use another scarf."**

" **I will make you another one and I will add extra love to it** ," Katyusha sniffed. She couldn't fight her tears anymore.

Ivan pulled his sister into a hug and held her until the tears stopped. He had a past that scarred both him and his sister. To avoid that hell he had to keep faking the life he had now, still he hoped just this once he could have the happiness he dreamed of for many years.

* * *

Alfred placed the scarf on top of his pillow. His heart was beating unevenly ( _he totally forgot about the lipstick he had seen on Ivan's lips. That girl was so lucky!_ ) He couldn't stop touching the fabric. It was just so soft and it had Ivan's scent. Alfred picked up the scarf and pressed it to his face. He felt like one of those girls from those shojo mangas who ended up falling for the cool guy. However, unlike the mangas Alfred would not get the boy, because real life did not work that way.

"I wonder how long he will let me use it," Alfred tapped his cheek with the scarf. "Will he get angry if I just you know...keep it...no Alfred that is stealing. But he didn't really specify when I could return it. Shit, this is bad."

Alfred smacked his head on the pillow.

There was a light knock on his door.

Alfred peeked over his shoulder at the door. "Come in?"

The door creaked open. Toris popped his head into the room. "Hey..."

"Dude, I haven't seen you like in forever," Alfred sat up on the bed.

"Sorry. School has been piling for me," Toris stepped into the room. He sat on the edge of the bed, the scarf quickly catching his eye. He swore he saw that scarf somewhere. "That...when did you get a scarf?"

Alfred took hold of the scarf and neatly folded it. "Its not mine."

"Whose is it?" Toris asked suspiciously.

"Does it matters whose it is?" Alfred asked as he got up from the bed and opened one of the drawers in his big dresser. He carefully placed the scarf inside.

"I...well...it looks familiar," Toris admitted.

"Oh," Alfred paused in his movements. "Wait! You knew Ivan, didn't you?"

"Y-yeah," Toris shrugged.

"How well did you know him?"

"We used to be best friends..."

Alfred turned to face Toris. "Tell me...what broke that friendship?"

"Well, when we were kids we used to be close, very close. We'd play whenever we had the chance especially in the snow. He also had this fondness for knitting, so he'd make me gloves and scarves. They were really well made and warm. Perfect for the winter."

Alfred felt a pinch in his heart. "Wow...that must have been amazing. I wish I had a friend who made me something to wear, though my cousin Mattie...he always baked me cookies."

"Sounds delicious."

"They were, but enough of me. Continue, continue."

"Right," Toris nodded. "Well he suddenly stopped knitting, and he never told me why. He just started changing. He stopped talking to me. Whenever I would try to visit, the guards would tell me that Ivan wanted nothing to do with me. I was shocked and angry." Toris stood, he was still angry from the change of events in his life five years ago. He walked back and forth in the room. "I saw him at school and I tried to get him alone, but he'd run from me. That jerk. I don't know what I did to deserve his silent treatment!"

Alfred jumped startled at the anger in Toris's voice.

"Be careful with him, Alfred. He will hurt you the same way he hurt me."

* * *

-to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUSSIAN-TO-ENGLISH TRANSLATION (25% ACCURATE)
> 
> Диана: Diana
> 
> Ваня: Vanya (This one could be wrong)
> 
> Otets: Father
> 
> Нет: No or Not (I don't know which one is right)
> 
> да: Yes


	7. I Need to Know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred learns the truth...ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be editing my other chapters...I just wanna continue writing though and then maybe go back and fix the rest.

Chapter Seven

what do you do when someone tells you someone is bad? The right answer is to listen and end the relationship before it could become a form of something. For some people, though, the thought of danger or even a chance of feeling something even if it brought pain it had excitement. Despite Toris warning; Alfred didn't get any bad vibes from Ivan, just the fact that Ivan could be annoying for his two faced persona. One of these Ivans was the real Ivan and Alfred was tempted to find out. Alfred wrapped the scarf ( _Ivan had let him borrow_ ) around his neck. Next, he slipped on his father's ( _but most like Alfred's now_ ) windbreaker. He looked in the mirror. He looked good except for the stubborn strand on his head. He tugged at the strand hoping it'd ease to the side: no use. Alfred pouted. He took hold of his glasses and slipped them on.

* * *

Stalking usually wasn't a good thing, but Alfred's curiosity was aching to be answered.

Alfred was hiding in some corner of the wall watching his target. Ivan was against a wall with some girl ( _different from the girl Alfred had seen in his first week of school_ ), but Alfred had to admit this girl was hot too. She had a nice butt and c-cup breasts. If Alfred was as straight as an arrow he'd think Ivan was a lucky man to have the most beautiful girls all over him, but it was the other way around ( _Alfred just refused to admit he had a thing for Ivan. No way was he planning to be the one getting hurt, just no way)._ This new girl ( _to Alfred_ ) was all over Ivan, kissing him like there was no tomorrow ( _Alfred had to fight the jealousy growing in him...because he wasn't Jealous!_ ). There was something wrong about this picture...though. If Alfred was Ivan, and if he was totally straight, he would have his hands all over the girl, maybe even grab her butt. Ivan's hands seemed hesitant as if he was fighting to touch any part of the girl's body. Perhaps he was controlling his urges...perhaps. But no! There was more than his body movements that were off. He didn't seem to enjoy the kiss itself, more so he tried to keep the girl from touching him inappropriately.

"What you doing?"

"Ah!" Alfred jumped from his hiding spot.

Yao was standing right behind him with a curious expression. He moved to look over Alfred's shoulder. "You pervert."

"I am not a pervert!" Alfred cried. How the hell did Yao even know that word when he struggled with other English words. "Th-they're just making a scene."

"And you can no look?" Yao scolded.

Alfred blushed embarrassed. The last thing he wanted to be known for was a pervert. "Um...we're gonna be late!" He grabbed Yao's hand and rushed down the hall passed Ivan and his new.../ _Alfred glared at the girl, but he was not jealous!_ /... girlfriend.

* * *

Ivan had pushed Diana away when he heard Alfred's voice. He bit his lower lip in shame  _(ignoring the bitter taste of Diana's lipstick_ ). Diana didn't want the make out session to stop, but Ivan dodged all her attempts to continue. He was hoping, but knowing that hope was meaningless, that Alfred did not see him and Diana kissing in the halls. It wasn't supposed to happen, but Diana caught him off guard and the next thing he knew she was shoving her tongue in his mouth. His so-called friends only encouraged the two and left.

He saw Alfred walk passed him holding Yao's hand. Ivan narrowed his eyes as he saw this  _(not aware that Alfred was doing the same action of glaring at Diana)_.

When were Yao and Alfred close?

/ _and yes Ivan was jealous_ /

* * *

Was Ivan a Fuck Boy? Alfred wondered during chemistry. He couldn't picture Ivan as a fuck boy. His personality didn't match that of a fuck boy, but then again fuck boys came in different colors. Still, fuck boy did not match Ivan at all. His body language said it all when he was kissing that girl. So, if he wasn't looking for sex and if he didn't like the girl why date her?

Alfred tapped his lower lip. Ivan was more complicated than science.

Alfred had rushed out of the classroom once class was over. He was supposed to meet Ivan in room 107, but he was planning to stalk Ivan before that. Finding Ivan's last class of the day was easy. The whole school knew Ivan, and if you asked Alfred, they were like stalkers themselves. He hid and waited for Ivan to leave room 313. 

Ivan was the last to step out of the room. He was with his current / _glare_ / girlfriend and another girl was on his other side. There were even boys surrounding Ivan. They were chatting away in Russian. Alfred only started learning the basics of Russian so he had no idea what was being said. Plus, they were all talking pretty fast for Alfred to pick up on the words. Ivan had this stone face as he listened...and he didn't really talk.

Why?

Alfred found Ivan to be a chatter box.

The friends left Ivan, however, the girlfriend did not.

That girl must be really horny if she was trying to make out with Ivan right after class.

Ivan had blocked the kiss and said something to the girl. He took hold of the girl's hand and sped walked down the hall. Alfred tried to keep pace with them, but Ivan was fast. He lost them. Alfred cursed and sadly went to room 107.

* * *

Ivan glanced over his shoulder. There was no one, yet he swore he was being followed. He thought it was one of his father's spy. Every once and awhile his father would send a spy to stalk Ivan through out the school day. The spy  was often a teacher and rarely a student. They were terrible spies in Ivan's opinion. It was very easy to spot them. As he felt eyes behind his back he stayed with Diana for two weeks. Then he spotted the wheat blond hair hiding behind a trash can.

Alfred?

Why was Alfred stalking him?

And if he was stalking him...oh gosh...Ivan pulled at his own hair. How many times had the teen seen Ivan and Diana kissing inappropriately, and that one time he actually allowed her hands to wander his body because he feared the worse. Surprisingly, Alfred did a good job pretending he had seen nothing between him and Diana during their tutoring hours / _Ivan was kind of sad over Alfred's lack of jealousy_ /. Alfred kept playing ignorance. (If Alfred ever wanted to be spy he'd be a good one...he'd just have to practice not getting caught.The stubborn strand gave him away easily.

Not wanting to fake this image anymore Ivan decided to break up with Diana. It wasn't any easy break up. Diana refused to end the relationship. She made a scene in the school's halls. She pointed a finger at Ivan calling him gay for ending a relationship with a gorgeous girl like her. The thing was his friends were idiots for not realizing how true her words were when she said it out loud. They just assumed he fucked her and got tired of her. They assumed she was overreacting because he ' _succeeded_ '. It was a sad world. She had no proof of him being gay. Her reputation was ruined and his was not. He would have defended her if it wasn't for her calling him gay.

The same day he ended the relationship was also the same day he had to tutor Alfred.

Ivan wasted at least an hour in the halls of the third floor until he was positive there was no one watching; Alfred included. He texted his personal driver of lateness, and if his father asked about Ivan's whereabouts Ivan was out drinking with friends. Ivan did drink despite being underage. He had this love-hate relationship with vodka. He hated the drink due to his terrible memories, at the same time, it was the alcohol that helped ease the pain in his heart.

Next he texted Alfred checking to see if Alfred was still in room 107.

_Alfred: Whts that word you always use...d-da?_

Ivan smiled.

Alfred was slowly using Russian words in his daily vocabulary, though sometimes he mixed some of the words.

* * *

What led to Ivan breaking up with Diana so suddenly? Alfred tapped his pencil over his notebook. It was the most terrible breakup he'd seen, and he had seen many ( ~~ _Gilbert was very popular with both the ladies and men. He was bisexual. Many of his relationships only lasted a month at most. Alfred had a theory way Gilbert's relationships tended to fail_~~ ). That girl however had screamed. It sounded like she couldn't handle a breakup. Alfred did not understand from what he had seen. H thought Ivan's relationship with Diana was becoming steamy, very steamy. He was crying to his pillow that night when he caught Ivan touching the girl so freely. He came to the conclusion that the image Ivan was showing his friends was the real Ivan. But now, but now he was back to square one.

The door creaked open. Ivan entered the room and the door made quiet click as it closed behind the taller teen.

"You okay, dude?" Alfred asked concerned.

Ivan quietly sat next to Alfred. "Never felt better, Fredka." He paused for a second, then his eyes looked at Alfred's. "I have to ask you something though?"

 _Shit!_ Alfred dropped his pencil.

"Why are you following me?" Ivan continued.

"What?" Alfred asked undignified. "I totally was not following you, dude."

"Really?" Ivan asked in disbelief.

Ivan took out his phone and skimmed through his pictures. He found the picture. He showed the picture to Alfred. Alfred's face became tomato red. When was this? Alfred tapped his finger on the screen. The date was revealed.

what!?

Ivan had known Alfred was spying on him for a week now. Alfred was inwardly crying. How embarrassing! He thought he was doing a good job spying. Now he knew his chances of joining the CIA or FBI was slim; not that he actually wanted to be spy. His first choice of career was either to become a scientist or an Astronaut for NASA.

Alfred sighed. He might as well just tell Ivan the truth. "Look. I don't really like this whole you pretending to like me when were alone, and then acting like another person outside of this room. You never even told me why, so I just assume you are ashamed to be my friend."

"I'm not ashamed of you, Fredka." Ivan whispered.

"Then why pretend I don't exist?" Alfred demanded.

"B-because..." Ivan began playing with his thumb. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Alfred leaned over the table. He was really close to Ivan.

Ivan gulped. He licked his own lips. Alfred had very tempting lips. Ivan pushed his chair back before he did something he might regret later. "I told you its complicated."

"What makes it complicated? Are you afraid I will be cooler than you or something?"

Ivan nearly laughed at that. "If it is popularity you want, Fredka, take it."

"It's not popularity I want, Ivan," Alfred scolded. "Popularity is only temporary, friendships is what is important, right?"

Ivan eyes saddened. "But we cannot be friends because-because my father won't allow it."

"Why? Because I am American?"

" **Нет**! B-because you are boy!"

"Huh?" Alfred fell back on his seat even more confused. "Because I am a boy?"

Ivan's heart was beating unevenly. "Can you keep secret?"

Alfred nodded. "I may not look it but I am good at keeping secrets. I kept my cousin's fear of being forgotten-" Alfred fell quiet. That definitely didn't sound convincing. "Shoot...I just...forget you heard that."

Ivan smiled lightly.

Cute!

He knew Alfred was just trying to prove a point. Ivan glanced at the ceiling then changed his focus to Alfred. Having a one sided crush and fighting it hurt. "The person you see outside this room is not who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"It is an image I have to keep to protect myself."

"Protect? Yourself?"

"Da," Ivan took a deep breath. There was pain written in his eyes. "I'm...I'm gay...Fredka."

-to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I want to say thank you everyone for taking your time to read this story. Ive been writing the last three chapters like a blind person. This story does have a whole plot (saved) however, Ive written the chapters unsatisfactory to me. I was thinking of deleting the story at first...I tend to delete stories when I find them disappointing. Im going to leave it for now as I make changes to the other chapters. Once the other chapters blend with chapter seven and vice versa I will delete this (draft?). The story will have a new title, same plot and wording, and it will hopefully be different. (but I dont promise better. I suck at writing. Literally).
> 
> I have one request for the readers who stayed for chapter Seven: Help me chose a title:
> 
> A) All I need is you!
> 
> B) All you ever Wanted!  
> C) подсолнух (podsolnukh=sunflower)
> 
>  
> 
> (you are free to suggest to)

**Author's Note:**

> Character Introduction:
> 
> /Alfred Foster Jones [America]/  
> Age: 14  
> DOB: July 4th  
> POB: Richmond, Virginia, USA  
> Occupation: High School Student  
> Likes: Anime, heroes, comics, games, McDonald  
> Dislikes: Winter  
> Family: Henry David Jones (Father), Annabelle Jones (Mother-deceased), Mia Williams (Aunt), Matthew Williams (Cousin)  
> Background: He isn't really interested in dating like most teenagers his age. Despite his childish behavior he is smart and was one of the top students in his school. He was also popular. He loves playing games and McDonald. 
> 
> /Ivan -Grigoryovich- Braginsky [Russia]/  
> Age: 15  
> DOB: December 30th  
> POB: St. Petersburg, Russia  
> Occupation: Student  
> Likes: Sunflowers, Knitting  
> Dislikes: His Father  
> Family: Grigory Denisovich Braginsky (Father), Alla Evgenyevna Braginskaya (Mother), Katyusha Grigoryovna Braginskaya (Older-Sister)  
> Background: Ivan always disliked his father for his alcoholic and abusive behavior, especially on him. He is traumatized by his father but hides it well from everyone. He is very popular with his school mates and teachers. This is mostly due to his father's influence and high donation to the school. However, Ivan knows this 'kindness' is just image. For over seven years Ivan knew he was into the same-sex, but due to the country's conservative nature he hides his sexuality. 
> 
> /Henry David Jones/  
> Age: 37  
> DOB: September 3rd  
> POB: Boston, Massachusetts, USA  
> Occupation: Former College Professor, Now works for the US Embassy in Moscow  
> Likes: Fishing, Oldies Music, Culture from around the World  
> Dislikes: Close minded people  
> Family: Annabelle Jones (wife-deceased), Alfred Foster Jones (Son), Matthew Williams (Nephew from his wife side)  
> Background: His wife passed away giving birth to their son, but he never blamed Alfred for it. He became more attached to his son when he realized his son looked a lot like his wife Annabelle, despite sharing the same color eyes as him. Henry is fond of learning different cultures around the world. He used to work as College Professor with a focus in International studies/ culture, but later he gets hired for the US Embassy in Moscow. 
> 
> /Grigory Denisovich Braginsky /  
> Age: 47  
> DOB: January 13  
> POB: St. Petersburg, Russia  
> Occupation: Chairman of the Federal Council  
> Likes : Vodka, women  
> Dislikes : Failure, LGBT  
> Family: Alla Evgenyevna Braginskaya (wife), Katyusha Grigoryovna Braginskaya (Daughter), Ivan Grigoryovich Braginsky (son)  
> Background: In front of cameras and other people Grigory is a good father/official, but behind the lens and people he is an alcoholic and abusive to his own children, mainly to his only son Ivan. He is also very homophobic and believes the LGBT is a disease brought by westerners. 
> 
>    
> (Grigory is a made up character and not the actual Chairman of the Federal Council. The story will not revolve around politics. Alla, Henry, Mia , and Annabelle are my made up characters. )


End file.
